


Lean on Me

by JewyCenter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Misaki x usagi - Fandom, Usagi x Misaki, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Piano, Romance, Usagi plays the piano, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junjou Romantica: Oneshot... Usagi buys a new piano and shows Misaki what he can do. So unbelievably fluffy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

It was a Saturday night at the Usagi and Misaki house hold. The crickets were chirping and the moon was shining. Usagi was currently standing in a spare room he had whilst gazing at the new structure he had just bought.

In the midst of staring he heard the front door close, following with a semi high pitched voice that belonged to his one and only. Footsteps were heard going up the stairs.

"Usagi-San?" Misaki yelled.

"I'm in here." As soon as the man replied, the door to the room was silently opened.

"Hello, Misaki." Usagi smiled.

"Hi... Why is there a piano in here?" Misaki had a questioning look on his tanned features. He dropped his bag and coat and propped them against the wall.

"I bought i- " 

" -I know you bought it," Misaki interrupted, " But why?"

Usagi sat down on the blacks pianos matching bench and patted the spot in between his legs. Motioning for his lover to sit. Misaki sat down with small hesitation and a red hue across his face. He leaned back and gently laid his head back on the crook of the older mans neck.

"Can you play?" Misaki asked quietly. Usagi put his arm around Misaki and nodded slowly.

"Play me something... Please?"

Misaki looked into his lovers violet orbs with a pleading look in his own emerald ones. Usagi shifted himself till he was comfortable, Misaki did the same. Usagi lifted his arms elegantly and started to play a soft jazz like melody. The kind you would hear at a classy restaurant.

It sounded like a lullaby to Misaki. He felt his heart slow down and his eyelids get heavy. As if someone was pushing on his shoulders, he leaned into the broad chest behind him.

Usagi was still playing the gorgeous instrument when he felt a small weight on him. He looked down and saw Misaki leaning on him with his eyes closed and breathing deep. He stopped playing, thinking Misaki had fallen asleep. But when he did his kitten spoke up.

"Keep playing..."

Usagi smiled a soft smile and began to play once again. He played on until the piece was over. Misaki was still leaning on the man, once he heard silence his eyes opened. Usagi looked down on him lovingly.

"That was amazing." Misaki whispered with a smile. Usagi move towards his lovers face and gave him a meaningful peck on the lips.

"I love you, Misaki. With all my heart."

"I... Love you too, Usagi-San."

_______________________

**Author's Note:**

> For as long as I've been single, I think I write some great love stories.


End file.
